


Relief

by Birdgirl90



Series: Selfcerts: For Him [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, male insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is happy Hal's okay after a mission and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Here we have you, the reader, with our nerdy little Hal.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Birdie

You don’t know why he comes to you in the middle of the night, but judging from the look on Dave’s face as he hands a shaking Hal over to you, you suspect they’ve had yet another close call.  Dave confirms this, voice gruff as he lights a cigarette and gives you a brief rundown of their latest run in with Ocelot’s men; Hal just lets you hold him, saying nothing.  He shakes with quiet sobs of relief, and you can’t blame him - you are the only safe place he’s got.  Dave finishes his cigarette and with a final nod at you, leaves to finish what needs to be done for the night.

You shuffle Hal inside.  He may be taller than you, like a skyscraper in his own city scape, but the way he crumples on the couch speaks volumes.  You run a hand through your short hair, thinking, then grab him a blanket and tuck it around his tired body before heading into your kitchen to make him some basic tea.  He holds the cup with both hands, the liquid unsteady in the mug.  You wrap a strong arm around him as he calms down and finishes the rest of the tea, his glasses slightly tear stained.  He may hold well during encounters and his computer skills are bar none, but this little nerd of yours has a fragile heart he holds close.  For him to open to you, to show you this vulnerability, is not something you take lightly.  You take the mug from his now steady hands and slip the glasses from his eyes as you watch them start to close, and set it on the coffee table in front of you.  He leans in your embrace and rests his messy head on your chest.  The rise and fall of his breaths is enough to lull you into your own sense of calm, and soon you drift with him.

The morning comes far too soon it seems, but even then you don’t mind as you play with the brown hair beneath your fingertips.  Hal starts to stir and you take this as your cue to get up and make a pot of coffee, untangling yourself from him carefully.  You’re pouring the deep brown liquid into mugs as Hal stumbles into the kitchen, scratching his stomach under his shirt with one hand and pushing his glasses up his nose with the other.  You hand him his mug with a quick peck on tiptoes, then walk with him back to the couch.  

The heat in your belly and groin starts when he kisses you, breath and mouth of rich earth that only comes from strong coffee and summer rains, lips firm against yours and tongue fighting you as you trace his mouth.  Mugs are forgotten on the table as slender hands work their way up your tee shirt, tracing your chest before lifting the fabric off completely and tossing it on the floor with abandon.  Your own hands mirror his, his sweater and button down carelessly removed, mouths clashing harder as you nip your way across his jaw and down his neck, not caring if you leave marks on his delicate skin; he is yours, after all, you think as you let out a small growl on his pulse.  He shudders in your hands at this before tracing the line of hair from your navel to your jeans, popping the button with shaking hands and running fingers over your hardened cock where it rests beneath your boxers.  

You know what he wants to do, and you are not having any of it as he tries to work his mouth down your chest to your dick.  With another growl and the flush growing on your face, you tug him back up for a sloppy wet kiss, swallowing his sighs and moans with your own.  Somehow he ends up straddling your hips, his pants down around his ankles, your own off completely.  You grip his hips tightly, once more not caring if you leave your mark on him, and he lowers himself slowly onto you as you bite your lip and try not to buck against him.  He’s tight and warm around your cock, and it’s all you can do to not fuck him into oblivion, your pre-cum acting as lube as he grips your shoulders as if his life depends on it.  His own cock is hard between you as you set a pace, thrusting up into Hal as if you’re trying to reach his very soul, the fragile nerdy soul you would sell the world for if it meant you could just touch it with your fingertips.  

He lets out a whimper and his neck leans back as his back arches.  His eyes are closed beneath those glasses of his, forever sliding out of place, covered with smudges from your nose and kisses.  You’re vaguely aware of the keening noises escaping your throat, only aware of how tight he is around you, how needy both of you are, how good his skin tastes as you run your tongue over collarbones and shoulders and chest and neck.  Hal shifts, sending another wave of pleasure through your body, your cock desperately twitching in him, heavy and close, your eyes starting to blur with your building climax.  He leans forward and grabs his hard cock, tip slick with his own pre-cum.  You wrap one hand around his delicate long fingers as the pace matches that of your thrusts.

You’re shaking as you fuck into him harder, more and more erratic as you can feel yourself nearly at climax, rutting harder and deeper, the sweat on your forehead and the heavy heaves of your chest as you pant into his shoulder matching his.  You come with a muffled cry and groan, hot and explosive and deep, filling Hal with your thick seed.  He follows shortly after, loud whimpers and moans escaping his normally soft spoken mouth.  He’s all over your hand and lower belly, and you hold his eyes as you slowly lick his cum off your fingers, the bitter taste of him something you love.  He captures you for another hot wet kiss as you nip his swollen lower lip.

When he finally lifts off you, your release dripping down his leg and over you, you lean your head back and close your eyes, aware of his hands and shirt wiping not only himself but also you, gentle around your softening dick.  These close encounters that bring him to your safe space nearly give you a heart attack, but the relief that follows….you could get used to that.


End file.
